Love of my Life
by AngelicDevilsh Styles121
Summary: The two married will come to a fork in the road will they stay together to get through them or will it all break under pressure? Jack gets pretty beaten up but manages to walk and he does something that will really shock you.
1. Fifty Shades of Love

**Beginning part 1**

Waking up next to my handsome fifty, who is wrapped around me like a vine. "My fifty handsome as ever." I say quietly putting my hands in his hair he starts to wake up, "Morning Mrs. Grey." Christian says burying his face into my neck and bites me ever so gently. "Oh fifty morning to you too; are you hungry?" Anna asked him. "Yes but not for food Anna, I want you so much right now." He says moving his hands to my sex which is making me wiggle underneath his touch. Even though I cant see his face I know that he is smiling with that 100% mega watts all American smile that melts ever thing in its path. Lifting up my pelvis to meet his expert hands makes me damp into between my legs; he hovers over me taking both of my breast out of my night gown and begins to nibble on my breast. "Already so ready Ana" He says. placing two fingers in me makes me yelp just a little and I'm feeling so aroused. Fifty takes his fingers out of me and taste me "Mmm... so good Ana, as always. Here; lick." he says demanding and I do. I taste so good on his fingers; I noticed that his pajama bottoms are off and rolls on a condom and ease himself in me and it feels so good. Savoring every inch of me I let go. "Yes Ana let go, just let go and give in!" I find my release and explode around him still letting go he erupts inside me.

It's 7:35 and my darling fifty is not next to me, taking the sheets of me I get up put on a pair of sweats and a shirt going to look for my man. I find him in his studies looking irritated something that must have to do with his work. Looking up from his screen his face soften as he sees me in the doorway, walking over to him his eyes never leaving mine until I am right next to him eyeing me to see what I have on and he doesn't like it. Holding his arms out to me I sit in his lap and he inhales the scent from my hair, "Well hello Mrs. grey you smell heavenly as usual." Christian says into my hair then kissing my forehead his thumb plays with the inside of my shirt up and down going slowly. "Back at ya Grey. When I woke you weren't there so I came looking for you." I say shyly, "and do you've found me. I'm sorry baby for some odd reason my work as pilled up sky high, I didn't have the guts to wake you. If I didn't have so much work I could watch you sleep forever." Mr. Grey says with his new shy smile. underneath me I can feel his erection. "You're happy to see me Mr. Grey. I can feel you and you feel mighty fine underneath." "Mrs. Grey always ready for action and never fail to amaze me, you want this?"

He says with hooded eyes, "with my mouth please." Ana says and Christian trying to hold his amazement. Hopping off his lap and pulling down his pants and boxers and his wonderful strong erection springs free, placing my hands on it and it moves under me. Moving my hands up and down his erection I put the tip in my mouth and he taste so good and my mouth is being filled it's so good going all the way into the back of my throat and back to my lips; I repeat this motion, "Ana stop I'm going to come in your mouth, you're going to un-man me Ana!" Christian hisses through gridded teeth and finds his release inside my mouth pouring himself in me I devour what he pours into my mouth, he lifts me up and takes my sweats off and places me on his lap again and ease himself in me; tangling his hands in my hair tugging my head back so he has access to my neck. Kissing me hard and nipping me at my ear lobe, "I taste myself Anastasia. Coming from your lips anything would taste good." He says and I take my hands and play his copper hair, it feels so good having himself in me; "Move Ana." he says stopping and wanting me to move myself so I do. Wanting the friction between us. After we finished I sit in his lap, "Better?" he asks me and I nuzzle his chest in aww. "Much better Mr. Grey, hungry?" I reply back. "Famished, surprise me Ana." Ruining the moment the phone buzzes, fifty's looks irritated picking it up he snaps into the phone "GREY!"

Getting up from his lap and kissing him on his cheek I pick up my sweats and leave him to his phone call. Leaving the room I can feel his gaze on my back, but I don't want to be a distraction to him while he works; I find myself in the kitchen which is a dream to work in. I find cod and tilapia along with some green beans in the refrigerator; simple flour, salt, pepper, and a little taco seasoning and fry them. Also finding some sour cream and some pico I mix those two with a little bit of lemon juice, just as I'm checking on the fish I see my husband standing at the breakfast bar with hooded eyes. "It smells good Mrs. Grey. I could smell the savoring taste in my studies." Christian says around and enfolds me in his arms and stealing a kiss from my lips and just when the kiss was about to deepen his blackberry buzzes, he takes one look at the caller I.d and answers with fury in his tone. I notice that he has loosed his grip on me and trying to get out his grip just tightens and shaking his head no telling me to stay where I am, but I lip the words "the food, Christian." he scowls at me and agreeing lets me go to check on the fish. I catch the fish just on time before it burns and it just turns out perfectly crispy, "Damn you're a good cook, I'm glad I married you Ana. The best thing that ever happened to me; if I had stayed on the same path I was on every thing all the time would be dull, You are the sunshine that I need to brighten up my skies anytime. My lifeline, my one and only Ana the center of my world, and the love of my eye." Christian says. Oh wow, he know how to make my heart melt at any given time.

Clearing our plates I find two wine glasses and pour us some white wine which is cool and crisp, I'm glad he ate something. "What?" Christian wakes me from my train of thoughts. "Oh nothing Mr. Grey are you full now or would you care for desert?" I ask him, remembering that he likes chocolate cake the one I made for his birthday a year or so back in time. "Chocolate cake please Mrs. Grey." Christian says, I stand next to him and he pulls me in to his arms kissing me hard; pulling my hair back him easy access to my neck he bites and licks making me pants and wanting more from him again ruining the moment we have together Christians phone goes off, The I.D is Elena L. fifty gives me an apologetic smile and showing me the I.D... "That woman doesn't give up does she? Fucking Bitch!" I shout, stunning him on the bar stool and I get up having to look for what I need to make the cake. Christian answers the phone sounding annoyed as his wife, they talk for a while hopefully it's about the business. I'm only missing a few more things to make the cake, baking soda and some salt after that I'll be good.

Going into our bed room I change into a pair of jeans and a plain t-shirt, "I'm going out to pick up a few things, I won't be too long." Ana says to Christian who is still on the phone with _her_ sticking his finger out saying one minute, putting the phone down "Please take Taylor with you. And I wait for your safe return dear Ana." Christian says pulling me in giving me a quick kiss then to my surprise letting me go, when I turn around he slaps my behind. I yelp, sticking my tongue out at him I walk out as fast as my feet can carry me until I'm with Taylor. He holds the elevator door open for and I slide in, he hits a button to the ground floor. "Where to Ana?" Taylor ask me "to the grocery store please." replying to his question, nodding he starts the car and leaving the garage and pulling out into the early afternoon traffic. 30 minutes later I'm back home with everything that I need to make the cake. the cake's done just waiting for it to cool down, then splitting it into four halves. On the top I put my simple sticky glaze on one side and a fruity glaze on the other and I repeat it, in the center filling it with chocolate and putting it all together. Warming up the chocolate frosting and pouring it on the top and spreading it, when it's done when I'm about to get my fifty shades he stands there in front of me. "Smells good Ana."

Christian says pulling me into him playing with my hair always making me want more from him. Putting my hands on his chest and slightly pushing him back shocking him, save it for later Mr. Grey." I say coolly and turning around cutting us both a slice of cake. "Mmmmmm... Mrs. Grey you make a mighty fine cake as always. what fruits did you use?" he asks me coolly. "Some blended strawberries, blueberries and a little bit of lemon zest. Is it to your liking Mr. Grey?" I reply back. "Yes it is Mrs. Grey." He says taking my hands and licking some of the chocolate off my fingers, which makes me blush as red as his play room. "Yummy, just like you Mrs. Grey. Your face tells me that you want to play. Do you want to play?" His voice husky and his eyes hooded with lust making my blood rise. "Yes sir, I do want to play. What do you intend to do to me this time?" Ana asks him. "I never tell all my plans Mrs. Grey, for you here's a hint: Go in the playroom and find a blindfold and put it on then kneel. Then only will I come to play with your body." He always knows how to send me shaking, wrapping the cake up to keep it cool I do as I'm told going into the playroom and finding blindfolds put them on and kneeling next to the four poster bed. I can sense that he's here, I'm already hot my body wanting him to touch me. "Stand up Ana and take your clothes off slowly." he says. Doing as I'm told, I begin to take my clothes feeling him staring at me. I stand naked just waiting for him; "You look mighty fine Ana, lift your head." He says again coming up to me and cupping my sex, I feel like I can just let go right here but he whispers in my ear, "Hold it in Anastasia, or I Will spank you." Holding it in and letting him nip my neck, lifting his fingers to my nose and I smell myself. "You're so ready Anastasia."

 **End part 1.**


	2. Fifty Shades of Love 2

**Beginning part 2**

I'm panting wanting him to touch me. "You're so ready Anastasia. You want me that bad inside you?" He says with his voice husky. I'm squirming under him and I can tell that he is grinning from ear to ear, " Oh no Ana, there's always more." backing up from me he walks over to get something from the chest of drawers and comes back over to me, "Suck on this Ana." Doing as I'm told I suck on something hard having little bumps all around it he takes me to leans over the bench so that my butt is sticking out. "You have a nice ass Ana should I make you come this way?" he says lightly tapping my ass, I try to reply to him but I can't speak he still has the object in my mouth all he hears is muttering. "Oh Ana is that really your decision to make?" again still playing with my ass and swats it again just a little bit harder then the last; I shake my head no. Taking the object out my mouth he says "I'm going to put this here Ana, and you are to stay quite. Understand?"

I nod my head, "I can't hear you." "Yessir." I moan. "Good girl." Putting the object in my ass I feel full just from a toy then I hear a light click and it starts to move vibrating inside and I can feel it down there, it already feels like too much for me to take he sticks a finger just as deep in me making me worm. Christian gets a flogger and only drips it over my back making me move wanting him to touch me and not use the flogger, "Always so wanting aren't we? I want to fuck you right now." Christian says I can feel his breathe near my ear. I feel something grab my breast, nipple clamps "Ahh!" they're cold. I hear foil ripping and he rolls on the condom easing himself in me so deep it feels exquisite, taking my hands behind my back I hear another click and he cuffed me. so that my back arches and pushes my breast out and I feel the pull of the clamps tugging back, and just when I'm about to reach my limits Christian takes out the vibrator out and starts to slam into me and the pleasure feels so good I'm about to reach my pinnacle point he gives me one final slam and I let go. "You feel so good on the inside Mrs. Grey and it's all mine." Christian lets go too. Picking me up and bringing over to the four poster bed and puts me on top of the satin sheets, "one more thing. _**I. WANT. TO. BITE. YOUR. NIPPLES**_..." after playing so much I feel like jello I can't move so I can't even protest against him.

His mouth covers one nipple and his fingers play with the other one pinching it hard and just like that, I find my sweet release again. "Had enough Mrs. Grey?" he asks me. I quietly say "yes" grinning he takes the sheets and covers me and comes in to spoon me, I can feel his chest raising up and down against my cheek that makes me fall asleep. I wake to feel Christian nuzzling my neck "Hi there sleepy head, it's 8 in the evening." "Can I ask you something?" I ask somewhat awake. "Of course baby, what's on your mind?" Christian asks. "What's Claude's schedule?" and to his astonishment he gives me a blank stare not knowing how to answer to me. "I'll check his schedule, why the sudden interest baby?" he asks me with a blank look on his face, "A challenge for you. Think you can take it?" Ana asked. Fifty plays his _bring it on Mrs Grey_ face. "Okay what ever it is you're on. So what's the challenge?" he asks me "If I kick him on his ass twice you let me do what I want with no complaints, can you handle that Mr Grey?" Ana says grinning at her husband, "You take down Claude? That will be the day Anastasia, ok twice and I'll try my best not to say anything _If_ you do win." He says nuzzling Ana's neck

...

...

...

The next day and Ana met with Claude and even to his surprise she whipped him twice. Christian came to check on his loving wife and stood there dumb-founded when he hears that Ana kick Claude's ass twice as planed. "Grey, you've improved that's amazing keep it up and you'll knock your husband on his butt like you did me. I defiantly want a re-match Mrs. Grey." Claude says walking out rubbing his sore ass. "You surprise me at every turn Mrs. Grey. So what is it that you _don't want me to stick my nose into?_ " Grabbing Ana and pulling her into a deep kiss, and he could feel her giggle underneath his lips. "Is something amusing you Ana? If so do tell, you have me intrigued." "Oh I'm not telling not yet." Ana says still giggling and fifty still wanting to know what it is; Ana's phone goes off trying to break out from her mans arms but he wouldn't let go. "Fifty if you don't let go..." She begins but is cut off by his lips, his tongue kissing every place inside her mouth. Ana's phone keeps going, finally getting away from her man and checking her phone to see that there was a missed from " _Jack Hyde_ " I know that fifty doesn't like him, so I take myself outside away from Christian and I call him back. On the second ring he picks up "Hi baby, mind coming into work? I know it's your day off but I really..." In the middle as he was talking Christian heard him call me " _Baby_ " and hangs up the call.

"Christian why did you do that for?" I snap at him and he's holding my phone up high so I can't reach it, my phone buzzes again the I.D displays Jack. H. and the look on his face is murderous. A brilliant idea, I pull down by his collar and kiss him with that he lowers his arm enabling me to get my phone and dash to the bathroom and lock the door. "Ana! Open the door!" Christian demands banging the bathroom door. trying my best to ignore him and take this call and apologize to him saying that she had already made plans, hearing him sigh and giving up for today the call ends. I noticed that fifty stopped banging on the door, I open it just a jar to see where he is and I don't see him; did he leave already? very un-fifty walking out from the bathroom _and_ letting my guard down he comes from behind me and spins me around to face him his eyes filled with hostility yet to my surprise he hoist me over his shoulder and slaps me hard on my ass again that I yelp. "Put me down fifty." Ana says slapping her fifty right back on the ass. He punctuates each word clearly; **_"_** _ **YOU. ARE. MINE**_ _ **."**_ and with that I know that he's not to be messed with, oh fifty.

Still over his shoulder slapping one more time and taking me into the shower and turning on the cold water with me still in my gym clothes. Slipping me down his now soaked body he gets rid of my gloves and my t-shirt soaking my bra, slowly turning me around and leaving trails of kisses on my back biting on my ear lobe and making me wriggle under him wanting him to do so much more then just kisses; "Tell me what it is you want Ana other wise I will stop." he says his lips leaving my back "I want... you.. to" I stop unable to finish "Come on baby. What do you want from me?" Christian says. "I want you to **Fuck** me right here right now." I finally say and I see him giving me his wolfish grin and says "As you wish Baby. but where do you want me to fuck you at, if you don't tell me we'll only shower." he says teasing know that I want so much more from him, "Where?" he says again, "My ass please, and play with my clit." I'm so turned on by this man, my lost boy. My Fifty shades, "To love, to hold and to cherish." the words play in my head like it was yesterday when I married him and into his family. Taking off my pants and tearing my underwear, uses his hands around my hips cupping my ass cheeks and in front of my sex slipping not two but three fingers inside me and it feels so good and his thumb plays with my clit like I asked the feeling is so welcoming pushing me against the wall of the shower and lifting one legs so that I balance on one with his fingers rubbing deep inside me, I moan and put my arms around his neck "Christian please." I say to him. "Oh no baby not yet." he says moaning into my mouth kissing me again before his pants drop to the floor pooling at his feet he shows me a foil packet and puts it in front of my mouth, I take it between my teeth and tear it apart; "Good girl. You ready for me baby? Oh yes you are, so Fucking wet!"

slipping the condom on and taking his fingers out of me eases into me and licking his fingers "Oh yes mighty fine Mrs. Grey as always." and he starts to slam into giving the out most pleasure the best I've felt yet, "Come for me Ana! Christ just let go already I know you can't hold it in much longer!" Christian says through gridded teeth and I find my sweet release and let go my hands in his hair pulling him back and groans too and he lets go himself. "Oh Christ Ana!" one last final slam into me and we both fall to the floor both panting hard, feeling the cold cascading water wash over us. "So what did that **_fucker_** call you again? ' ** _Baby_**?' I should punch in the face so he has no teeth left!" Christian hisses, I pull him in by his neck and nibble on his ear "Oh stop it fifty, I told him that I had already made plans with you. and I also told him that if he called me ' **Baby** ' one more I'd be the one to punch him don't forget that Ray is ex-army." I say releasing him and grinning at him. "Oh Ana baby always full of surprises, I'm glad that you said that to him but if makes a move at you just once and his ass in on the streets." Christian says kissing my forehead "You told him that you made plans that's news to me Baby, is there something that you wanted to do?" "I just want some more kinky fuckery with you." Ana grins joyfully stunning her husband. "Oh Mrs. Grey kinky fuckery you say?" Fifty smiles at me. Picking me up with my legs still wrapped around him, he begins to slam into me and I scream with exquisite feeling in my lower half down there and I realized that he slipped off the condom and slams into once more and I explode around him as he does in me, it feels so warm inside holding me to the wall fifty uses his long length to stir around himself in me and boy does it feel good.

 **End part 2**


	3. Fifty Shades of Love 3

**Beginning part 3**

After having the amazing shower sex with fifty we slowly made our way to every surface there was in his skyscraper. After coming soo many times my body feels like jello, still a little wet from the shower Christian is drying my he's quite good at it. The thought of how doesn't last, obviously it was that woman the one who I never did like the one that pushed him over to the point of no return. Fifty says that they only have a business relationship but I think _' **she** ' thinks differently_ and that's what makes me sick. I don't dwell on it all I know for sure is that he is mine and all mine, I've got no intention on sharing him with the likes of ' ** _her_** '. I wake up to a sweet melody that plays in the living area I take the sheets and wrap it around me and walk to where the sweet melody plays, not paying attention to me I slowly walk up to him and his gray blazing eyes never leaving mine when I stand next to him he stops. " _Why'd you stop that was beautiful._ " I say to him and with that he pulls me into him and to his lap I feel his arousal and it's twitching; the front of my sex sits in front of his arousal and he takes the sheets off of me and his fingers move up and down my back. trailing such sweet kisses on my neck and around my collarbone, underneath the sheets I am naked and wanting for his touch, "Christ Ana you are so beautiful. I want to fuck you hard. You know what you do to me when you bite that bottom lip of yours." he says

" _Christian please._ " Ana pleas " _Up you get._ " fifty says picking her up and laying her on the piano and setting her feet on the keys which play an awkward tune, opening her legs wider and he can see everything Ana trys to move her hand to cover up; Christian has done many to that area of her body but she still shy and still get butterflies, sending appetizing shivers to her libido and wanting more. " _Always so fucking wet Ana! very appetizing indeed Mrs. Grey!_ " he says sliding two fingers inside me and rubbing my wall of my clit the more he rubs the more I feel like letting go. He lifts both of my ankles on to his shoulders and begins to kiss my inner thigh which makes me wriggle even more under him and wetter. " _Oh baby, you ready for this?_ " he thrust himself hard and I already begin to fall apart with my hands fisting in his hair giving me easy access to his throat I kiss his neck and he throws his head back; I feel himself pour into me it's really warm but it's not done it's still coming so much that it begins to spill over the piano, ' _Christian the piano._ ' I say but not really caring and nether did he. Forcing to thrust my pelvis for every beat that he slams into me, I feel him deep inside me closing tighter on his penis and I feel losing control again. " _Come for me Ana!_ " fifty says grabbing her ass tighter pressing against him feeling her body being shudder violently and then still as she sighs blissfully.

It's all I need to feel to let go with her, groaning her name and I find my release again pouring everything deep inside her; her body is pulsing all around me. I nuzzle into the crook of her neck inhaling her sweet scent " _My beautiful Ana, beautiful and all mine. Being inside you feels all too good I don't ever want to leave such a warm place, and you're scent is heavenly I want to stay here forever. I love you very much Ana, please never leave my side. I'll give you everything including my heart, mind, body, and soul; you hold everything in your hands. { **Je t'aime Ana, tu es mon coeur, mon tout et ma ligne de vie** } = [ **I love you Ana, you are my heart, my everything, and my lifeline** ]_" fifty says cradling her in his arms, Christian laid on the surface of the piano and holding Ana to his chest. 'How can he say something that goes straight to my core and that would make me melt at every turn? I'm so glad to be his ' _all his_ ', just knowing that I'm the center of his world means everything to me.' she thought to herself.

...

...

...

Waking up in my man's arms is the best feeling in the world and I still feel him in me, was he in me the whole night? It's still twitching oh fifty, " _Haha._ " Ana giggles " _Is there something amusing you Mrs. Grey? I say you have me intrigued. I love it when you giggle baby, it's the best thing to hear first thing in the morning._ " Christian says kissing her forehead " _Just releasing that you've been in me all night. And you're still hungry for more or so I feel._ " Ana says cupping his face and kissing his stubble chin. " _Oh baby you know what that does to me when you giggle. And yes I was in you all night, very warm and still is._ " a low chuckle raise in his throat and hugging me tighter. Slowly getting up from the piano and lifting me along with him still having that warm feeling " _Shower time baby._ " he says with his wolfish grin from ear to ear, having him walk and still feel him inside me is so good. reaching the shower and he turns on the cold water. " _Christian! That's too cold!_ " I hiss at him. and he is still grinning, and I don't have a clue. Suddenly I feel him slam into me, "Ahh Christian!" I scream with pleasure, "Oh baby do you feel it because I know do and it feels amazing." Fifty smashes into harder reaching the very end of my insides. The pleasure that I feel from this man my fifty shades.

 **'Christian'**

This is all mine. My beautiful Ana for my eyes only I won't give her to any one else, her body is amazing and I can never get my fill of her. It's always warm inside her, I don't know what I do without her my ray of sunshine the only thing I'll need in my life; she can be ignorant at time and if she doesn't listen to me then I'll fuck her hard. No matter what any one else says to me I won't care especially if they tell me that I can do better than Ana then I'll beat the living shit out of them, no can ever talk shit about my woman in front of me, if they want some broken ribs disgracing my wife I'll fucking kill them. It makes my day when she smiles just for me, that beautiful smile that I'd do anything for. " ** _Oh baby you are so wet, I love it. Always ready for me and hungry for more._** " I say biting her earlobe, and when she moans when we have sex it's the only I want to hear from her " _Ahh Christian please, you're going to break me!_ " she says in a way only she can and I detonate inside her she always takes my breath away; throwing her head back in pure pleasure, our breathing matching each others calms down and I turn on the warm water and let it cascade over us. Taking the sponge and squirting a little bit of sweet smelling cherry blossoms and wash her clean, underneath her perfect breast, body and ass ' _all mine_ '. drying off from our peaceful shower I want her dress and trying to find a pair of laced underwear and the matching bra. Her giving me the perfect floor all I can do is sit on the bed and watch her shimmy into her underwear. " _Mmmmm... Mrs. Grey you know all too well on how to give a wonderful floor show._ " Christian purrs, she turns around and blushes a bright red and back around into the walk in closet she goes to find something so sexy that I almost want to take her over my knee and slap the shit out of her, but she puts on a navy blue pencil skirt and along with white tuck in blouse and... Stocking?!

 **'Ana'**

Oh he's staring again. Is there something wrong with my outfit that he doesn't like but his eyes are filled with what; carnal, joy, or playfulness? Some times I can never understand what goes through his head. He's wearing those jeans the ones that I love the ones that just hang off his hip in the playroom, a plain t-shirt no matter what he has on it's so sexy and he is barefoot. Mmmm.. What is it when I see my man barefoot? Delicious tingles go through out my body and damp in between my legs. I notice that he keeps looking at my stockings, " _Do you see something you like Mr. Grey?_ " I tease him slightly. " _Oh baby, those stockings are something that I want to rip off to kiss your ankles and you beautiful inner thighs_ " he purrs back with such promise in his eyes licking his lips. He gets up from the chair on his side of the bed and stands in front of me, playing with my bottom lip I didn't even notice that I was biting it. He cups my face and pulls me into a deep kiss, we both head out to see what Gail has put out for breakfast. for him omelet and toast with strawberry jam and I have fresh warm pancakes with a fruit like syrup, I cut into the pancakes and the syrup is so good I ask Gail what it is and she tells me that the store had a new syrup on their shelves and that they were selling fast so she bought two. I like the branding that's on the label, 'Sweet Roads' and it has little animated people picking strawberry, blueberries and lemons. I finish my pancakes with Sweet Roads syrup my new Favorite and English tea, that's the best way to start off the morning. I feel something climb up my leg and making little circles and I notice that fifty is messing with me, and I grin at him taking his hand in mine and I kiss his knuckles he shows me his shy smile and take his other hand kissing his ring finger, even I show promise in my eyes; as much I want to play I need to go to work, " _Sawyer. I'll be ready to go in fifteen minutes._ " I say finishing my tea and giving my man a peck on the cheek but pulls me in for a better kiss than the one I gave him. "I'll be back later tonight, ' ** _Laters Baby_** '." with that I am out the door.

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

It's another beautiful day and my blackberry goes off

 **From:** _Christian Grey_

 **Subject:** _A Pleasure_

 **Date:** _July 7th 2015 07:35_

 **To:** _Anastasia Grey_

" _Ana I love waking up to you and I ' **enjoyed** ' the last couple of days making love to you and fucking you. Have a good day Mrs. Grey. **P.S** I believe you stole my lines this morning._"

 **Christian Grey** _CEO, Grey Enterprises Holding, Inc._

Seeing that really makes my day anytime.

 **From:** _Anastasia Grey_

 **Subject:** _A Pleasure_

 **Date:** _July 7th 2015 07:36_

 **To:** _Christian Grey_

" _Oh Mr. Grey, Thank you for such a blissful weekend looking forward to next weekend. **P.S** I Know very well that I stole your line this morning and be glad to do it any time._ "

 **Anastasia Grey** _Assistant to Jack Hyde, Editor SIP._

With our morning love sense done I walk in and say hi to Claire. Walking up to Jack's door I knock, " _Good Morning Jack, care for your morning coffee?_ " I ask, looking up from his computer and he says "Yes please ' _Ana_ '." they way he says it makes me want to be sick and " _Jack, you very well know that I am married. So may I remind you to restrain yourself or your ass is out on the streets, oh and never call me ' **Baby** ' when I home with my husband._" I says walking out of his office and he knows that he will be fired if he tries it again. I go into the little kitchenette, I see coffee already brewed and I pour a cup for Jack and give him his usual. " _The bitter taste of coffee I don't see how people can drink this crap._ " I thought to myself. After giving Jack his coffee he gave me a couple of manuscripts to work on, I walk back to my desk carrying the manuscripts and fire up my computer and get to work. I catch a few mistakes and edit them; writing up a summary for each individual script. I send them all to Jack and bring the manuscripts, " _Great work Ana, and sorry about this morning you just look good. I always wonder if you weren't married if things could happen with you and I that's all, Mr. Grey is very lucky to have all of you._ " Jack says somewhat apologetically yet still has a wolfish grin on his face which makes my stomach churn. " _Jack, nothing will ever happen between us lets get that straight shall we? Second this ring I have!_ " showing him my ring from marrying Christian " _means that I am HAPPILY married to Mr. Grey. All of the manuscripts you asked for are on your desk and I have already sent you the e-mails with the summaries for the manuscripts. If that is all!_ " I say with a tone that I know he won't say anything against my words, now acting like a petulant adolescent running into the corner like he's on time out.

Returning to my desk I check my blackberry I and I see that there is a message from Christian

 **From:** _Christian Grey_

 **Subject:** _Wanting you in every way possible_

 **Date:** _July 7th 2015 09:45_

 **To:** _Anastasia Grey_

" _How's your morning so far baby? Only been in my office for a couple of hours and I want you on every surface in my office, I want my fix of you so bad. Being inside of you all night felt so good, you squeezed me a couple of time and it felt really good maybe I should stay in you more often. Yes?_ " **Christian Grey** _carnal desire and wanting CEO, Grey Enterprises Holding, Inc._

 **From:** _Anastasia Grey_

 **Subject:** _Kinky Fuckery_

 **Date:** _July 7th 2015 09:47_

 **To:** _Christian Grey_

" _Oh Mr. Grey what ever am I going to do with your kinky fuckery? and every surface that sounds like fun, I miss you too. Staying in me more often sounds like a good idea I like it. My day is okay and it's rather slow, maybe you can help with that. What are your plans for lunch baby?_ "

 **Anastasia Grey** _very damp and wanting too Assistant to Jack Hyde, Editor SIP._

 **From:** _Christian Grey_

 **Subject:** _P_ _inched Space_

 **Date:** _July 7th 2015 09:49_

 **To:** _Anastasia Grey_

" _Baby I always have fun with you no matter what, and I've got nothing really planned for lunch shall I pick up in say 11:35? I'd be glad to help you speed things up, ' **Slamming into you over the weekend was the best.** ' It's always kinky with you Ana. Hearing you say that **P.S** you stole my line again_"

 **Christian Grey** _rather wanting_ _CEO, Grey Enterprises Holding, Inc._

I giggle at the e-mail I get from him kissing it I reply back

 **From:** _Anastasia Grey_

 **Subject:** _Lunch Plans_

 **Date:** _July 7th 2015 09:51_

 **To:** _Christian Grey_

" _Mr. Grey that sounds good to me, I crave anything you want. I see you when you get here._ "

 **Anastasia Grey** _Assistant to Jack Hyde, Editor SIP._

Jack coming from his office and leaning too close to my desk gives me another manuscript and telling me that there's a meeting in New York that he wants me to go with him, and I'm not so sure if fifty wouldn't like that very much. I told him that I wasn't so sure about it and I saw a quick grim line on his face and went back into his office and by the time I'm done the other manuscript it's just about time for my Loving Husband to come and pick me up for lunch, the mainline goes off and it's Claire from reception " _Oh Ana he's here waiting for you._ " she says in a whisper and giggles a little. " _Jack, I'm going for lunch._ " I say from the front of his door I'm back at my desk I grab my coat and designer bag and walk out to see my man scowling his phone, he looks up and puts his phone in his pocket smiling his million dollar smile just for me; he pulls me in when I'm close to him and gives me a swift kiss on my lips. " _Hello Mrs. Grey are you ready for lunch? I know I am._ " Christian says. I feel his arousal against my stomach and it sends shivers up my spine with at most pleasure, I put on my jacket and grab his arm and we walk out the door. I see Taylor and Sawyer standing by the Audi both giving us a nod and Christian and I get into the Audi.

A block away we find a nice setting to have lunch as Husband and Wife, going in and the menu looks very reasonable. " _You see anything you like baby?_ " he says with a grin from ear to ear on his face, ' _oh my. I know that grin all too well._ ' I think to myself and the waiter comes up to our table and ask us if there was something we wanted to start us off like a drink or an appetizer, Of course my man wants white wine and with the waiter smiles and nods walking off to get our drinks. " _I felt your tent when you came to the office, to let you know you sent shivers up my spine as always._ " I say teasing him a little; " _Oh baby I felt your legs shake when I pulled you in closer to me. I'm always hard for you baby at anytime._ " He says and we order our food to my surprise they have oysters, Christian orders twelve. Six for each of us and they are mouthwatering, we finish our meal and Christian pays the bill and we head back out to the Audi. I hop in first and Christian tells both Sawyer and Taylor something and they all come in fifty grabs my hand brushes up against my knuckles with his other hand moves my skirt up to my waist and makes me sit on his lap and I feel him under me.

" _Christian. mmmm..._ " I hiss at him and he doesn't care that both Taylor and Sawyer in the front seats knowing that they hear us, " _Don't worry baby; Taylor, Sawyer._ " Christian says but there's no response from either of them, tapping them both on the shoulder I notice that they take out ear buds, " _never mind resume._ " both nodding they put them back in their ears. " _You told them to do that?_ " I asked him, he ignored me and started to cup my sex and playing with my bra strap slowly taking it off. Now playing with my nipples I moan with every touch, " _You are so wet baby. I love it. I'm going to fuck you right now, you're itching for just as much as I am._ " Trailing kisses on my neck and up to my earlobe, " _Hope these aren't your favorite pair of underwear._ " still sitting on his lap he takes of my panty with his arousal out of his pants he slips into me and it feels so exquisite, picking up the rhythm and always reaching the end of me it was like he was holding it in all this time and releases and there is so much I do my best to take everything in and I am full from him I can't take no more from him; he's breaking me. I lay in his arms until we reach S.I.P... _"Baby we're here. I'm working late tonight I'll try my best to be home as fast as I can, as always it's warm._ "Christian says lifting me up and rearranges my pencil skirt but tucks my underwear in his pants pocket, " _I'll keep these with me until later baby, hoping you'll be ready for round two when I get home._ " he grins at me and I blush scarlet and hop out the Audi and Sawyer is not that far behind me.

I return back to my to find more manuscripts like six of them, I frown just looking at them and I different note attached to each of them to read a few chapters and make all separate summaries and send it all to Jack, is he trying to get back at me for snapping at him earlier? ' _Ass whole!_ ' I say to myself. just wanting to keep this job that I have, I'm ignoring the feeling that I have to just punch him in his face and I'm sure fifty would be ecstatic if he heard that. Stomping up to my desk Jack slams startling me, he glowers at me " _What the hell is this? And what took you so long coming back from lunch?!_ " He shouts and everyone looks at him astonished, even Elizabeth comes from her office to what the commotion is about, " _Jack! Is it necessary to shout? Remember that you're in a work place so please may I remind you to keep it down._ " Elizabeth hisses through gridded teeth. I don't have to sit through this, I'm his bosses, bosses wife. Before I say anything Jack lowers his voice and says " _In my office NOW Grey!_ " His breath has the slight stench of alcohol like cheap Kentucky bourbon. I get to go in his office and just I'm about to ask him what the hell is his problem, he back hand slaps me knocking me to the floor. Off my guard I fall and I have a pounding headache, my cheek stings Trying to get up he kick me in my stomach then grabbing me by the hair so that I am face to face with him, his desk is clear and throws me over it; " _You fucking bitch! Fucking prick-tease, waving your delectable ass to and from my office! I know you want me to fuck you! I could care less that you're with Grey! If only things have been different you'd be my bitch and I'd fuck you all day!_ " Jack roars and I feel numb, still pinned to his desk he pulls down my skirt and see that I'm not wearing my underwear. " _Oh lucky me, you got no underwear that makes you easier to fuck!_ " he says using a finger to play with my clit and I hear his pants come undone; ' _No! No! No! This can't be happening! Christian I'm so sorry, I don't have any feeling in my body to fight back._ ' She thinks to herself.

 **End part _3_**

 ** _I want to thank you for reading_ _this story it means a lot to me. I would also like a little feedback and just tell me what you guys think, sorry it took so long to write this chapter I just wanted to go a bit long then my last two. I hope you guys really enjoy this chapter._**


	4. Fifty Shades of Love 4

**Re-cap** _Ana was told to go into Jack's office, where he back hand slaps her and she doesn't have the will to fight. Jack pulls down her skirt to see that she has no underwear Christian took them from their fuck in the Audi, She thinks to herself that **'this can't be happening!'** I appreciate you guys for reading this far in the story means a lot to me. So enjoy!_

 **Beginning part 4**

' _This can't be happening! No Christian I only want you!_ ' Ana thinks to herself, just before Jack takes her on his desk he hears a light click with his door and hears that it's his boss. asking if everything is okay and if he could come in to talk to him. in that small time frame he takes and ties her hands with his belt and covers her mouth with his necktie and under the desk she goes. She still feels the pounding in her head but the one thing that Jack forgot was her skirt before he can get it he slightly manages to get her by his desk and then door swings open and there stands Roach.

"Hyde, Elizabeth told me that you were shouting at your assistant. I understand that if she messed up but she is my bosses wife so take it to heart on what you say to her. That's all." Roach says leaving the office and closing the door behind him, roach says "Mr. Grey?" and the door slams open again with Christian glowering at him, "Roach stay in here and close the door behind you!" Roach does what he's told and closes it and both Sawyer and Taylor stand in front of the door. **"You Fucker where is my wife!"** Christian bangs on the desk waking Ana up underneath. "Mr. Grey, I have no idea on what you're talking about. Your wife is not in here." Jack says hiding his grin. **"You misrepresentative fucker! That's bullshit, the people outside this office say that Ana never did leave yours. I only going to say it one more time, WHERE IS SHE?!"** Christian ask for the last time. 

Ana regains feeling in her body she remembers that she was called to jack's office then she was... That right I was slapped across my face! I stay quite to hear what's going on, I hear Christian raging like hellfire asking Jack where I am. If Jack thinks he can get away with this the Bastard got another thing coming. I try to talk but he covered my mouth with his neck tie and my hands with his belt, he wasn't smart enough to tie my hands behind my back; trying to get out from underneath his desk his erection is in my face and it's pulsing. " _Eww gross much!_ " I muffle to myself. I manage to squeeze my hands through his belt freeing my hands I punch him in his leg.

" **What's wrong with you?** " Christian asked with the look of irritation still on his face, "Oh nothing." Jack says trying not to show his pain but he feels it again, Ana pulls off his necktie from her mouth and shouts " _Christian! I'm underneath his desk!_ " not a second to spare Christian is around the fuckers desk to see his wife sitting there and he sees Jacks belt and his necktie still around her neck and his belt around her wrist. Christians face blanches when he see that Ana doesn't have her skirt on. " **Get the two outside this door and bring them in here now!** " Christian roars knowing that he's not to be messed with, he takes his suit jacket and covers me; Taylor and Sawyer face both fills with the look of murderous. " _It's okay baby. I got you._ " fifty says patting my hair kissing me forehead then turns back to Hyde " **Now care to tell me why my wife was tied up underneath the desk and the fact you're wearing no pants?! and you said that you didn't know where she was. You fucking lied to me, Right now I should kill you for almost trying to get away with fucking my wife, If you think you're off the hook you got another thing coming!** " he roars and I hug him and squeeze me back tighter.

Jack is at a lost for word and so is Roach. Roach looks like he wants to say something but closes his mouth, Christian is the most Dominate in the room and no wants to go up against him when he's like this. Jack picks up he belt and says " _Can you blame me? I mean your wife is a slut and such a prick-tease, she was just asking me to fuck her._ " Jack has finally shows his true colors and in front of everyone; Christian, Roach, Sawyer, Taylor and even me. As much as Christian wants to punch him he doesn't let go of me and only hugs me tighter kissing me on my forehead. putting my hand on his chest and give him a quick look saying 'Go on and punch him and for me too!' Christian puts me right next to Roach and walks up to Jack and punches him HARD. Taking a couple of punches Christian stops and let Sawyer and Taylor finish the rest. Jack tries to swerve the attacks but fails getting punched here and there, Jack's on the floor holding his stomach and his face is swollen; both Taylor and Sawyer pick him up and carry him out of the office and Roach gives Christian and I some space.

"Ana..." fifty says holding me at arms length and brings me back into his chest and it's the best feeling in to the world and the only place that I want to be. Then I do something I haven't done since I married this man and that was cry, I cried in the arms of my love. He rocks me back and forth cradling me and just giving me sweet kisses on my forehead, " _ **Baby, I'm so sorry that I didn't get here faster. I e-mailed you a couple of times, and I knew that you wanted to focus on your work but you took so long to get back to me. I called Sawyer and he said that he never saw you leave the office but you weren't sitting in your desk, when I heard that I had to come down and see what the hell was going on. I saw Roach coming out of Jack's office and I had a bad feeling that you just might be in here and I was right.**_ " Christian in a sweet tone " _ **Just to see you underneath his desk with no skirt on... What did he do to you Baby?**_ " looking at my crying face and wiping my tears away and kissing the corners of my eyes.

...

...

...

...

I shudder of the thought and just the one thing he did to me, I feel like I shouldn't be in his arms. I try to break free of him and the look on his face like it was slapped just like mine when Jack slapped me. I try to speak but nothing comes out, fifty lifts my face up to his grey eyes look deep into mine and kisses me light then he becomes passionate and it becomes deeper and deeper. he finds a near by chair and sits in it and I sit on his lap just staring at me waiting for me to say something. I still don't say anything and we just sit in silence for a while, getting up from the chair " **Can you stand Baby?** " Christian asked I nod my head and he walks over to get my skirt and helps me put it on; kissing my forehead once more I feel like I'm about to fall over so he picks me up and carries me out and not caring that my co-workers are looking Christian gives Taylor a look telling him to get the Audi and one to Sawyer to get my things. Outside the fresh warm air of Seattle breezes by me Taylor opens the door and Christian has placed me in; pushing the hair away from my face he kisses my nose. " **I'll be right back Ana.** " fifty closes the door behind him and he walks back into S.I.P; five, ten, fifteen, and twenty minutes pass until he finally comes back, " **If you want to work, you work from home. No ifs, ands, or buts; I want nothing to happen to you while that sleaze ball is out there wondering the streets. My Beautiful Ana, I will never let that happen to you again.** " Christian says lifting me up in his lap and only holding me until we are back at Escala carrys me to the elevator and up to the great room and we reach the bedroom, he lays me down kisses my forehead " **One call, okay? Don't move.** " He says, leaving the room and when I hear it close I begin to weep. "How can I let him touch me after that happened? As much as I love that man... I just don't know any more." Ana says to herself and dosing off to sleep while tears still fill her worried eyes. Not knowing how long I was asleep for feel Christians' hand patting my hair and I jump awake and slap his hand away and he looks shocked at my actions; the last thing I ever want to do is hurt my husband any further then what he already was.

Sitting up in bed I try to get and away from him but grabbing my wrist he pulls me to him making me sit on his lap and enclosing my in his arms " **Ana. Please talk to me, your my wife. Please.** " Christian says holding my face to his so close that only our nose are touching. His eyes are filled with what; pain, wanting, needing. before I can even stop them the words come out of my mouth, " _Christian, please just kiss me._ " not a second later he does, engulfing me into him. He taste like Christian, my darling fifty; fisting my hair he lightens the kisses between us, " **No baby. You had a rather big shock today, won't touch you. an hour ago I came in to see if you were hungry but your eyes were filled with dried up tears and I just couldn't wake you. Having to look more into that sleaze ball, he has the reputation that fellows his actions today. Ana baby, what did he do to you? Please tell me.** " the yarning in his eyes just make me hug him, trying to replay the event in my head and tell him what Jack did. Fifty tense and only holds me tighter, picking me up from the chair and laying me on the bed he takes my shirt off first then my skirt and undoes each hook of my bra and stares blankly.

He's only looking at me and it makes me want more panting and carnal, "Oh my Ana as beautiful as ever. I'm going to help clean your body and only make sweet love to you." Christian says running his hands up and down my body and gives me a wolfish grin.

He slide into me and it feels so good and to think that Jack could have done the same thing to me but all I feel is my husband

...

...

...

We lay there naked in pure bliss after love making our breathing matches each other. Only holding me in his arms I fall asleep, just hoping Jack won't come back to haunt me I sleep with my fifty, my lost boy: my man.

 **End part 4**

 _I want to thank you guys for reading this story and I also enjoy the Positive feed back... Working my best for the fifth one._


	5. Fifty Shades of Love 4 and a half

_Beginning part 4.2_

I feel too warm after all that sweet love making with my husband, I loosen within his hold and I just stare at his face. It's so sweet when he's asleep because when he's at work you can't stop him. I can feel him move and he slightly starts to open his eyes and just looks at me and gives me his sweet fifty smile the one that I help but love. I give him a agile kiss and he returns my kiss; it deepens over the little bit of time that we have and it feels good. Christian is up on his elbows trying not to flatten me out on our bed and he starts to play with my breast, just between his thumb and his forefinger and tugs lightly making my back arch with pleasure. His other hand travels down to my clitoris, eases two fingers I me and I moan and I squeeze around his fingers " **Oh baby you are so wet and ready for me.** " Christian says trying to take his fingers out but close on them tighter then the last, " **Oh baby let me go. I want to be berried deep inside you right now but I can't do that if you still have a good grip on my fingers.** " wiggling his fingers again and I let go.

Christian manages to take his fingers out of me and slips into me. I throw my head back with a delicious feeling in my lower half and I find my release again, when I look at the clock it's almost 7:30 when I wake up my fifty is no where to be seen. I quickly get dressed in silk something that fifty loves me in, I hurry off to find him in his study with fury in his eyes; looking up to see me his eyes blaze at me with lust and I can tell he wants me again. I slowly walk in with his eyes on me until I stand next to him with the still look of carnal in his eyes. looking up and down at me he holds his arm out to me and I sit in his lap, it feels so warm just like it was earlier this morning... Taylor comes to inform my husband that the "Bitch Troll" is here, Taylor shrugs apologetically Christian nods his head to tell Taylor to leave and that he'd be out in a bit. ' _That Bitch just don't know when to give up does she? Pain in the ass._ ' Ana says to herself and trying to get up from his lap he only holds her tighter telling her to stay with him longer... Fifty finally wraps up his call with Kate's dad on a business deal giving me a kiss on my forehead we stand up to go where ' _She_ ' is. She's in all black again like she was at a funeral, her slim figure makes me want to be sick after she's done to Christian in the past; I just feel uneasy.

"Christian. How have you been?" Elena says giving him a big bear hug which is unlike her to do so she surprises us both. " **I'm fine, Elena. What happened to calling before you came?** " he growls through gridded teeth and I agree, "I thought you'd be home alone so I came to visit." Elena says again now releasing him and looking at me with a smile that does not touch her eye it's quick that only I see it; all I know is that ' **This Bitch** ' whipped him and fucked him not only that he was only fucking fifteen, she should really be in jail fucking whore! Taken to court for abusing under aged boys. " **What is it that you want?** " Christian says, "Something I was hoping we talk in private Christian." she says looking at me as if I'm the one getting in the way. "What ever got to say you say in front of my wife, Elena. If you can't then maybe I'm not the one you should be talking to because I'm not in the mood for your shit. You're lucky that my mother didn't hear that conversation that we had on my birthday..." Christian hisses at her making her face turn pale and she knows that he's right if Grace ever did find out she'd be cut out of the circle and lose customers at her salon.

"Okay, I'm being blacked mailed." Elena says that shocks the both of us, my mouth is open like a drawbridge and I can't close it, fifty sees me and lifts up my mouth for me. That fire that's plays in her eyes when she sees Christian with me seems to make her sick turning back to her and "That's a first Elena. Blacked mailed on what exactly?" Christian finally talks, she lays out a note asking for twenty-five hundred thousand dollars if she doesn't give them the money they'll reveal that Elena was fucking pour under aged boys. "Christ!" "Do you want me to get Barney to take a look at it?" Christian says "No, I don't want any cops Christian but maybe having barney have a look at it wouldn't hurt." She purrs. I want to get away from this when Christian notices that I'm trying to get out of his grasp " **What?** " he says looking down at me, " _I want to go and check my work e-mail._ " I say to him ignoring the bitch troll a quick kiss on the forehead and he releases me and walk down the corridor. I can barely hear them talking but the only thing that I do hear is fifty shouting at the bitch troll. " **That's none of your fucking business anymore Elena. Now stop bring that shit up it's in the past.** " 'What's her problem anyway?' Elena snaps back at Christian, " **You're her problem Elena. I don't have to play games with her I told you this before! She knows me; what we did in the past was wrong. Now like I said I'll have Barney look into it for you..** " Christian fires back at her "Well I see Christian that I've stayed my welcome, I really want to keep our relationship in.. all ways." Elena purrs in his ear and grins at him and walks out the great room. ' _Shit she's leaving not again. I don't want to be seen as ease dropping._ ' I run down the hall to the library and my little office that my husband made for me and manage to find some manuscript that need to be worked on anyway... oh these were the one Jack was championing if fifty saw this he would be pissed just to see his name on pape'r before I can change the papers he walks in the library furious, too mad to even ask what was wrong but I already know exactly what's eating him the bitch troll. Picking me up from my chair and kisses me giving me a quick shock. I return the kiss just letting it get deeper and deeper.

" _Christian?_ " I say but just holds me in his arms for the longest time, seconds, minutes, or even hours but I never want this sweet feeling to end.

Ana... (bzzzz...bzzzzz) fifty phones goes off and he sees that it's his mom, Christian tries to calm his mom down when even his face pale, " **Mia... Is what?! She's missing?** " Christian asked his mom stunned. My face pales too when I hear fifty repeat the words " _Mia is Missing?_ " Christian asks his mother " **Where was the last place she was at?... The gym?** " something is vibrating off my desk I go see what it is it's an un-known number I answer it. " **Hi there you fucking prick teasing bitch! How have you been?** " I almost drop my phone and that alerts my husband I put my hand up telling him I'm fine. It's Jack, how the hell did he get my number? " **Are you listening bitch?** " he shouts in my ear, " **Now I have something you might want back... Your dear sister in law That is..** " I hear muffle sounds in the back and hear something rip, Mia can barely talk it's a small cry for help then it goes back to muffling " **Get this straight... You want her back safe then get money! And don't tell your damn husband either or I will know and I'll kill her before you even get here got it?!** " Jack hisses through the phone speaker. Before I can say anything to him them line goes dead, (bzzz... bzzz..) My phones goes off again and it's a text. " ** _I want thirty-seven hundred thousand dollars in cash with in the next 48 hours that should give you enough time, I'm feeling generous to give you time to get me the money. Don't expect to get another text from this number again it will change with new instructions. Your time starts NOW!_** "

I feel like I'm going to be sick. "Ana are you okay?" Christian asks. telling him I'm fine and that I just need to use the bathroom hoping that he buys it even for a little while. Jacks words play back in my head ' _Get me the money or I kill her before you get here._ ' ' _Don't tell your husband either or I will know._ ' I try my best to think of something to get sometime on my own without Christian and without Taylor or Sawyer. How the hell is that going to work? Christian will be pissed and track me if I leave with Jack out on the street not to mention that he has Mia... Damn, Jack's testing me or is he? FUCK! I don't know. a light knock on the bathroom door and I hear Christian's voice; " **Ana baby. Are you feeling okay? Do you need to go see the doctor?** " The doctor would be a good idea but with Christian there with me that wouldn't work... " **Ana if you need me I'll be in my study trying to find Mia. Please stay here where I know that you'll be safe and always keep your phone on you.** " Christian walks away from the door and that's when I know I have the upper hand for a little bit and I know it won't last long with Christian working from home. I take the chance to get out of the bathroom and get dressed again I notice that Sawyer is with Taylor in his office or with Christian, I call ahead to the bank that I need a large amount of money and that they do not tell my husband no matter what on the other end of the line they give their word not to tell and that they would have it ready by the time I got there, I wrote a check for the amount that Jack wanted. Grabbing two large bags and putting one inside the other zipped it up and quietly walking out and it's quite... Taking advantage of it I make it past the double doors and then call Sawyer upstairs for help with something, I call the elevator up and I step inside and I hear Sawyer shout " **Mrs. Grey!** " already too late the doors close going down and I check my phone and turn off my tracker so that they can't find me... " _I'm sorry Christian... I doing this to save Mia.. If I tell you Jack will kill and I won't let that happen. just forgive me._ " Thankfully that Christian bought me my own safe, and I took one of my hand gun and stuck it in my shirt covered so no one could see it. I have the keys to my 9-3 Saab and start it up and out on the street.

 _End part 4.2_


	6. Fifty Shades of Love 5

**Re-cap** _Mia is missing and Jack gave Ana instructions to get him money that he thinks that is owed to him after getting busted for almost fucking Ana and lying about it to Christian.. Now he back and wanting more. Will he be caught? just keep reading to find out._

 **Beginning Part 5**

Out on the road with my 9-3 Saab I head down to the bank and tell them who I am, nodding in agreement from over the phone one of them lead me into a room. My face gives nothing away when (bzzz... bzzz.) It's my phone taking it out it's a call from unknown. " _Mmmmm... You work fast bitch... Maybe I should cut your time in half since you're working much faster?... Yeah your time is now 24 hours! Don't worry She's still alive for the time being. don't waste time you got it you prick-teasing bitch?!_ " He roars in my ear and I Agree to his conditions as if I have much to single out from.. I know what I am doing is crazy but it's for Mia and Christian.. I know by now He out there not just looking for Mia but for me too. Another message from unknown Jack keeps his word when he says it won't be from the same number twice. " _When you get the money there will be a red Truck waiting for you ditch your phone after and get in, the driver will take you to where I am._ " I had already given them the check when I first got to the bank and the money is ready, " _I need to go out the back is it possible? and also my I borrow your phone, sorry in advance I'll buy you a new one my phone is dying._ " I say smoothly still not giving anything away and having two bodyguard help with the bags and putting them in the red truck, I slipped my phone into the bottom of the bag with the tracker back on, so that Jack can think that I tossed my phone.

I manage to text Christian from the phone I have, " _I'm sorry Christian. Be mad at me Later but I know who has Mia. If I had told you before ' **He** ' would have killed her. Fellow my phone tracker. I'll explain it better when you find both Me and Mia. Please just stay a few steps behind me. I love you Christian every much. Ax_" tossing the phone in the nearby trash in it goes. Once the money is in the truck someone steps out and it's Elizabeth and I am furious. " _Elizabeth…. How uncalled for. What's he doing to you black-mailing you too?_ " I say through gridded teeth. She snaps back at me " _That's none of your business, now get in the truck._ " The people from the bank go back when they know that they're not need; I hop in the back part of the truck and Elizabeth who I thought I could trust hops in the front starts the truck up and burns down the road maybe after a few traffic lights she makes a sharp turn. I don't pay attention to how crazy she's driving I look out the window and just pray that Mia is alright and that Jack hasn't touched her in any wrong way.

" _Please. Just please let Mia be okay and let Christian find us both._ " I think to myself. We come up to a street with old abandoned buildings and at the fourth one down we stop. The door is boarded up but from the side out comes Jack, wearing a dark suit and semi short hair with a beard growing in I think. " _Well, well all that money is finally here. You work fast you prick-teasing bitch._ " Jack says walking up to me and slaps me once more like he did in the office behind closed doors. I fall to the ground and cover my head for protection, I lay on the pavement from the blow Jack walks up to me again and kicks me hard in the stomach. I cry in pain from the blow, bending down and picking me up from my hair; I can smell his breath and it stinks of alcohol. " _How does it feel bitch, it's how I felt when we were back at the office. You and your husbands fucking bodyguards beat the shit out of me now I'm returning the favor!_ " as he says dropping me back on the pavement

And kicks me one more time, he goes over to check the money with Elizabeth they both lick their lips in aww. " _This is a lot of money…_ " Jack says first neither of them pay attention to me but I stay advantage of what's going on I take the gun I have in my backside and aim it at him. Thanks to Ray's training me on how to shoot I aim it at his shoulder and then quickly to his leg. Grabbing his shoulder and trying to walk to me but fails falling to the ground from the shot in his leg he shots, " _Fucking Bitch!_ " Then I point it at Elizabeth and she puts her hands up. I get up still sore and go in the side door to find Mia all tied up to a chair I found a knife on a nearby and cut her free, taking her outside to find Jack in police custody and Christian searching the area for me and Mia and he see at the door. " **Taylor, Sawyer over here!** " shouting over the noise they both come over at the call of their names, Christian takes a look at Mia, " **Get the fucking medic!** " he roars some people from the hospital rush over and take Mia; Christian looks at me with fury blazing in his eye. " _Christian, I don't feel too good._ " And I faint in his arms.

" **Ana!** " Christian says and his voice fades away. I start to hear quiet voices around me, I'm laying down but where am I. The last thing that I remember is finding Mia getting out of that chair and out of that old musty building and seeing my husband and fainting, " _Christian, darling boy you need sleep._ " I hear Grace " **I'm not going anywhere mom, I'm staying right here until she wakes up. Oh mom, why isn't she waking up?** " Christian asks his mom retuning her embrace. " _Darling she has a few bruised ribs and a concussion_ _._ " Grace say patting his hair, " _It took you so long for you to let me hold you like this._ " " **I know mom.** " It feels like I sleep for days I don't hear anymore voices.

How long as it been? Seconds, Minutes, Hours, or Days that I've been in this horrible nightmare and won't wake. I don't know my body won't listen to me, I hear a small voice coming into range… " **She's what?** " it Christian in shock… ' _I'm what? Christian?_ ' then I hear Grace "Darling boy it would seem that she's pregnant. At least two months in, so I'm told. After a couple hits to the ribs the baby is unharmed." " **How's Mia?** " Christian asked his mom, "Mia is fine… just a little shocked she also had quite the bit of rohypnol in her system and is still jumpy." " **He's going to pay big time for doing this to my family… I know you told me once that revenge is not the best way but he has got to pay… first taking Mia and then hurting my wife that's something that I can't forgive.** " Then the voices fade I can't hear ' _No… Oh Christian. I myself never knew that I was pregnant, it's news to me too._ ' ' _Oh Mia's okay that's so good to hear.'_ … My eyes open slowly and to my surprise there are flowers all around the room and even some bears… Christian on the other side of my bed, I take my hand and touch his head; his head jolts up now wide awake to see me moving.

"Ana? Baby you're wake!" Christian says getting up from his seat and he kisses me deep, I return it just to feel my husband's lips on mine is very comforting stepping away from me and he cups my face just to see that I'm actually with him… " **Oh Ana. You're finally wake…** " " **I don't know if I should test your body right here and now in your hospital room but I am holding back all my anger. What you did was more the crazy, baby it was insane. Giving Sawyer the slip, then turning off your tracker, then taking money from the bank to give it to that sleaze ball, and also giving me a heart attack.** " Christian says breathlessly and kisses me on my forehead. " _I heard a little bit of your conversation with Grace… so it would seem that I'm pregnant."_ I say finally. Christian takes my hands and kisses my knuckles

" **Yes _baby_. Pregnant… My _baby_ is having my  baby. Thank you Ana, I don't know if I'll be a good father but I will try. I want to give the baby a better life then what I did growing up.**" " _Oh Christian…_ " I weep a little and tears start to flow down my cheek Christian is happy that I'm having his baby, " _I know that you will set rules and boundary for the baby just like you do with me, and me helping you I know that… that we'll both do our best to raise the baby together._ " I say and feel his thumb wipe my tears away. He kisses my forehead again, some of Grace's colleague come to do a few test on me and they say that I'm fine and should be able to leave in a day or two. " _What day is it Christian?_ " I ask after they leave the room. " **It's Friday… you've been out since Wednesday afternoon… if you had stayed asleep another day I don't know what I'd do with you gone out of my life; might go back to my old drinking habits when I was fifteen.** " Christian says

" _I'm so sorry Christian… I never wanted to make you feel like that at all. When you first saw me pick up my phone in your study at first it was an unknown number I didn't think that it'd be Jack… He told me that he wanted money for having Mia, and he said that if I told you that he would know and kill even before he got the money. I never wanted to put you through that feeling ever, just didn't know what else to do at the time."_ I say with tears down my face and they are over flowing I can't stop them. " **The bullets that you put in that fucker didn't kill and I'm really wishing that it did. He's here somewhere in this hospital, if I only knew what room he would be dead. That bastard wouldn't need surgery.** " Christian is furious that's something even I can't stop but I grab hold of his hand and feel him loosen up a little. And he gives me a witty grin.

" _I'm hungry._ " I say to him and with that he hops off his seat calls Sawyer and tell he that I'm okay and hungry, the conversation is small and then my darling fifty is back by my side. " **Oh Ana, baby. I'm happy just to see you up again.** " He smiles again and bringing my knuckles to his lips and kisses each one. In ten minutes tops Sawyer is at the door with food, from the hotel that Christian stayed at when he stayed in Portland. It smells so good, "Will that be all Mrs. Grey?" Sawyer asked me… " _Yes. Thank you Sawyer._ " I reply back giving him a small smile, with a small grin on his face he opens his mouth to say something but closes it again and leaves the room. Christian just staring at me as I eat the soup that was brought to my room, " **Baby it's good to see you eat… and how are you feeling now?** " Christian asks me… " _Feeling better?_ " I reply with a look of worry on my face and I realize that he's talking about the baby. " _Yes, we're fine Christian._ " I say back rubbing my stomach and looking up at him.

 **End part 5**


End file.
